Something Missing
by Thatchez
Summary: After Aelita left to America with a degree in law nothing was the same for Jer. He had missed her flight and diddent get to see her leave. None of the group had heard from her since. Now Jer. must goe to America to find her, the girl of his Dreams.AJ!
1. Prouloge

Authers Note

Hi, I'm new here. I already published one story but decided I could do a better job on it and took it back. This one is about Aelita and Jeremie afte college. The gang have lost all contact with Aelita after she left and now Jeremie has to find her. Sice I am new please review this wether you ike it or not! It wold be much appreciated though I will probably continue it anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or any other copyrighted items in this story

Prologue

Aelita sighed, her eyes where clouded with worry, Jeremie may be shy but she didn't expect him to miss her leaving. The rest of the gang was here, but the one person she wanted by her side when she moved to America was gone.

"Don't be sad Aelita, there must be a reason" Yumi tried comforting her they all knew what Aelita was missing.

"I know Yumi; I was just hoping to see him one last time…"

A feminine voice boomed out over the loudspeakers "Now boarding flight 322 to Washington."

A tear slipped down Aelita's face she gave each of her friends a hug, grabbed her bags and left, heartbroken.

Less than a minute later the plane taxied out.

Jeremie dashed as fast as he could through the airport, he had gotten stuck in a traffic jam. He knew if he didn't do something he would miss her flight so he had bailed out of his car and sprinted to the airport. But when he had gotten there he was out of luck he saw his friends there but no Aelita. He hated his luck, why haddent he asked her earlier. His friends had spotted him and walked up.

"Hey Eingstein…" Odd started but stopped abruptly, Jeremie had pulled some things out of his pocket and had thrown them to the ground, running off crying.

"Wow he took that hard" Odd said but then Yumi silenced him

"Look!" She stooped over and picked up what Jeremie had thrown , A Plane ticket for flight 322 and a small black box. Yumi opened it and what was inside took there breath away.

Resting in the box was a Golden ring with a pink Gemstone and two smaller diamonds nestled beside, an engagement ring.


	2. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any copyrighted materials in this story

Chapter one: Five years later

Washington DC, United States of America

Aelita sighed, it had been five years exactly since the day she had left her friends. She had never felt so cut off, she didn't know there numbers or any way to contact them. She especially missed Jeremie, she still dreamt about him occasionally. She knew there was no other Man for her anywhere in the world.

"Why couldn't you come with me" Aelita whispered wistfully as she stroked the group portrait. It was all she had left of her past life.

"Did you say something Ma'am" her personal assistants head poked out from the door.

"No it's nothing Barb; I'm just reminiscing on my high school days." Aelita responded, she liked her assistant and sometimes it seemed like she was the only person she could talk to.

Barbra walked in and sat next to Aelita and took a look at the picture.

"It's him isn't it?" she said pointing to Jeremie

"How did you know?" Aelita responded, slightly shocked at her assistants perception.

"I have my ways, you haven't been looking to well lately, maybe you should go looking for him? I mean you won't be yourself until you find him again." Barbra said in a concerned voice, Aelita was her friend not her boss.

"No Barb, I would never be able to. He probably doesn't want to be found and if that's the case I doubt the FBI could find him"

Paris, France

Jeremie laughed at Odds joke with the others, but it felt so hollow. How could he be happy without Aelita in his life? About three months after she left Jeremie had hooked back together with his friends. They understood his pain and accepted him back without question. He now lived in a triplex with Odd Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich owned the building, he had bought it before he had married Yumi and had let them stay for a very fair fee. About a day after that they were engaged and eventually married. They had tried to make Aelita the maid of honor but couldn't find her number anywhere.

"Jeremie, you seem out of it, are you alright?" Yumi's voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing I was, was, was" Jeremie stammered

"Thinking about Aelita?" Odd finished for him.

Jeremie just nodded his head.

"I've said it once and I'll say it say it again, we all agree that if we pool our money together you can go to America and look for her, the only thing that's stopping us is you." Yumi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't want to spend your money." Jeremie replied, looking sadder than ever.

"Think of it as an early wedding present!" Odd said grinning ear to ear

Suddenly a coffee mug slapped down on the table in the commons.

"That is it Jeremie, I'm putting my foot down. Pack your bags, your going to Washington. My company will be funding the journey. Don't worry you'll be paying us back with the publicity that we'll get from helping a young man find his true love."

Jeremie knew Ulrich wouldn't really publicize the ordeal but now he was out of excuses.

"Alright then, I'm going to America"


End file.
